It wasn't supposed to happen Phanfiction
by jasmineisnotonfire
Summary: Just a random multi-chapter fanfiction featuring British youtubers Danisnotonfire (Dan Howell) and AmazingPhil (Phil Lester). Angst, torture, action, fluff. It's all in 'ere. It's finally finished. My first and last fanfiction I have ever written/will write. Update: or is it?
1. Chapter 1

There's a loud bang.

"Phil?" I say loudly, rudely awakened from my slumber. I open my eyes only to see nothing more than what I could see with my eyes closed. I hear footsteps. My heart pounds. It must be like 4 in the morning. What on earth is going on? The door creaks silently open and I see a very disheveled, frightened Phil standing in the doorway.

"Phil?" I repeat. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm scared." He replied, his voice hoarse from sleeping. He was wearing one of his t-shirts and Sonic the Hedgehog pyjama bottoms.

"Did you hear the bang?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it came from the floor above."

Suddenly, I start shaking. And then I notice the bed and Phil are shaking too. I glance back up to see that our entire apartment was shuddering slightly. Fear shoots through me and I start to panic. Alarm bells start ringing in my head, and then so does the fire bell.

"Dan?" Phil says nervously.

"RUN!" I reply jumping out of bed, grabbing my iPhone and running out of my room and then the apartment door. I look behind me to see Phil, obviously petrified, following my ninja style escape plan. We run down the first few flights of stairs, seeing as the lift was not an option, as the shuddering gradually turns into vigorous shaking. I notice that we are not the only ones evacuating and tens of people rush into the stairway in frenzy, talking in hushed voices. Panting but persisting, we hear multiple male and female screams from behind us. There's a deafening rumble and we run even faster, not daring to look back at the horrors that were waiting.

"Aaahhh!"

I miss my step, fall and tumble down the remaining 5 steps of that flight. A sharp pain shoots through my left arm where I landed and there's a ringing between my ears.

"I've broken it." I think, clutching my arm as I try to steady myself again. But there's no time to examine my injuries as Phil helps me up and encourages me to persevere. The world around me starts to spin and the shaking of the building persists. I cling on to Phil for support.

"Fuck.." I mutter aloud.

"Come on, Dan. There's only 1 more flight of stairs to go. Then we'll be safe."

By this time, the murmurs and whispers from the crowd behind us had turned to shouting. Gritting my teeth, I cradle my sore arm in my other and continue down to the fire exit where we escape safely on to the main road. I look behind me to see residents from the apartment block fleeing for their lives. I instantaneously understood the entire commotion.

The top section of the building had luminous orange flames licking the windows, lighting up the black sky and there was a massive chunk missing where the roof should be. Glass shattered in the heat of the blaze and the building shook violently. The structure was close to collapsing.

"LOOK OUT!" Phil yells and he pulls me to the ground beside him as burning debris showers down around us. A searing burning sensation begins on my upper back and then spreads all over my exposed body parts. I close my eyes, cheek pressed against the tarmac next to Phil's and realise that we are holding hands. I squeeze his hand even tighter as I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. Beeping. Phil.

These were the first things that popped into my mind as I awoke gasping for air. I wait until my breathing calms a bit and struggle to open my eyes but the sudden whiteness of the alien room makes me shut them again almost immediately. I groan in pain as I realise the extent of my injuries and a murmur escapes my lips:

"Phil…"

I open my eyes again, more warily. How long was I out for? Days? It was hard to tell if it was day or night with the curtains drawn and only artificial light brightening up the room. I automatically try to bring my left hand up to massage the ache in my temples only to feel excruciating pain in lower arm. My eyes shoot open in shock and my breathing halts as my entire body freezes in agony. I sit incredibly still for a few moments to gather my surroundings. I'm lying on my side in a hospital bed located in a small room. I look down at my arm to see it covered in a cast. The beeping must be coming from a heart monitor as it rapidly sped up when I attempted to move my arm. Now that I figured out the first two things on the list, I could focus on more important things.

Phil.

Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he even alive? What about our apartment?

I try to recall exactly what happened. I contemplate what's real and what's not. I remember a loud bang and we ran down the stairs. That's when I fell. There was screaming. But was it my own? It becomes harder and harder to make out the hazy memories. Like a nightmare. Not totally clear when you try to remember it.

I peer around the room and begin to relax when I find Phil lying unconscious on the only other bed, directly opposite of me. He looked so sweet and innocent when he sleeps.

What? Oh my god. Did I really just think that? I'm straight. I've only dated girls in the past. And what about the handholding? That was just support right? I was injured. He helped me.

He saved my life.

It must be the trauma and medication that's making me go loopy.

Just at that moment, a nurse walks in.

"Good afternoon, Dan!" she says cheerily. She was very well spoken and was dressed in her uniform. "You're just in time for lunch! How are you feeling?"

It takes a great deal of effort for me to grunt: "what happened?" Maybe I imagined everything. But how does that explain the injuries?

"There was a fire in your apartment complex 2 days ago. You're very lucky. Not everyone managed to escape in time. Having said that you did fracture your arm and suffer second and third degree burns on your back."

That would explain.

"Phil..?" was all I could manage in response.

"He suffered burns too but you're both going to be right as rain in no time." She checked our medical progress and with a smile, she left, promising to return soon with some food.

With nothing else to do other than to watch Phil sleep peacefully, I try to figure out my feelings towards Phil. I've never thought about him more than a best friend, a brother if anything. We're both heterosexual. Then why did I feel so safe when he held my hand?

Tired, confused and in pain, I burst into tears. The entire shock and trauma suddenly hit me. I can't help but let out huge sobs and gulps. By the time I cease crying, I am hyperventilating and shivering so hard that I awaken Phil.

"Dan.." I hear a slightly muffled voice that could only belong to him. I smile although there are still tears slowly dripping down my cheeks.

"Dan.." he repeats softly.

"I'm here, pet. Don't you worry." I reply in a soothing tone. I feel like it's my job to make sure he feels safe. I owe him.

He opens his eyes slowly and winces in pain.

"Good to see you're awake, Phil!" the nurse chirps as she wheels a trolley full of food into our ward. "Now, the doctor will be here in about a few hours to check your progress and see how soon you can leave. You can try sitting properly while you eat your lunch if you want," she says pointing to the small table and 2 chairs near the window. She pulls 2 trays from the trolley, sets them on the table and opens the blinds to reveal another bleak, rainy afternoon in Manchester. The kind nurse helps me to stand and tells me if we want anything else, just to ask for Mary and she'll be there in a jiffy.

Phil now fully conscious, chuckles as I hobble over towards the table.

"What?" I ask indignantly.

"You look like an old man," he replies and dissolves in a load of giggles again.

"Well you look about 10 when you sleep."

"Oh really, Grandpa?"

This is why I love Phil. He can cheer me up when I need him the most.

I laugh as I sit down and inspect the unidentified dish in front of me.

"What is it?" says Phil.

I ponder for a moment, poking and prodding at the mysterious meat. "I'm not too sure actually." I bring my face closer towards the food and sniff. "What ever it is, it doesn't smell very appetizing."

"That's hospital food for you, I guess."

"Hmm." Is all I say in response as my hunger takes over me and I wolf down the strange grub. Phil makes his way towards the table in a similar fashion as I did and I get my turn in laughing at him.

We're both eating our food and discussing the incident when both of our mums walk in, armed with chocolates, flowers and presents.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dan! Phil! Thank God you're okay!" My mother says as we are enveloped with hugs and kisses and bombarded with gifts.

"I'm so glad you're both safe," Phil's mum adds.

"Mum?" I say timidly. "What about our flat?" This is a question I've been dying to know the answer to since I woke up.

"Don't worry. The real damage was done to the floors above you." Mum tells us. "All of your stuff should be safe and sound."

I hear Phil give a sigh of relief.

"You'll both have to come back home for a bit until the building is deemed safe but I'm sure you two won't mind that" Phil's mum says with a smile.

I look at Phil. Phil looks at me. We burst out laughing.

"Noo!" says Phil. "I thought we'd moved out for good!"

"Well not to worry. It'll only be for a week or two." Mum says in reply. "And I expect you'll be needing an extra hand, Dan. Or should I say an extra arm."

I cringe at my mum's failed attempt of a pun but laugh all the same. The doctor knocks on the door and inspects our burns, telling us that we can go home as soon as the nurse puts on fresh bandages. The doctor leaves us and we chat for a bit until the nurse comes to change our dressings.

"Lie on your stomach," she orders me. I do as I am told without hesitation and she gently removes the bandages. Mum gasps.

"What is it?" I say, unable to see the wounds for myself.

"Nothing it's just that they look pretty bad.." Phil says.

"Now I'm going to soak them in some cool water to make sure no infection occurs and then put on some aloe vera to take the heat out of them. It might sting a little."

I swallow and brace myself for the inevitable pain. I feel a few drops of water slide down my back and into the wounds. I let out a yelp.

"Just breathe," says my mum as she holds my unbroken hand.

"Sting?" I choke. "It feels like I'm on fire!" I grip my mums hand tight and close my eyes tight.

"Danisnotonfire," says Phil softly.

Despite the pain, I manage to smile slightly. Then suddenly there is a cooling sensation and I sigh in relief.

"That would be the aloe vera," she chuckles. "Your turn," she says to Phil as she finishes wrapping fresh bandages round my torso.

I sit up straight and watch as Phil grimaces in pain.

"It'll be over soon, buddy," I say to try and comfort him but he stays silent. It was awful seeing him in pain. He didn't deserve it. It broke my heart.

"There. All done," says the nurse. She ties a sling around my neck and rests my arm in it. "You can go home now."

Our parents hand us a fresh change of clothes and leave us to get changed in privacy behind the curtain.

"Don't look!" Phil warns as before he takes his hospital gown off.

"I'm not." I say though I can't help but think of Phil naked. "Hey have you ever thought about the fact that the doctors have seen us naked?" I laugh even though I'm a little creeped out.

"Da-aan!" Phil complains though I can tell he's smiling. I had a little trouble trying to do the button and zip of my jeans with only one hand so I decided to leave it open and ask Phil for help.

"Are you decent, Phil?"

"Yep." I turn around to see Phil in just a pair of jeans and no shirt on. I can't help but stare, transfixed at his perfect pale skin and icy blue eyes staring right back at me. I examine every single hair on his body carefully, burns and all. That worried expression that made you want to give him a cuddle. He was so beautiful.

Phil's POV

"Are you decent, Phil?" Dan asks.

"Yep," I reply, zipping up my jeans and hastily doing the button. We both turn around to face each other. And I suddenly notice what a beautiful glowing brown tone his skin is. How slender his body is. His naturally curly "hobbit" hair. His deep brown eyes gazing directly into mine. We observe each other for a few seconds until Dan snaps out of his trance.

"I er.. you….uh...was just…" he stammers going pink in the cheeks.

"No…yeah..it's fine..I was…totally.." I butt in trying to make the situation less awkward but failing miserably.

"I'll help you do up your jeans," I say noticing that he was struggling.

"What are you doing?" I think to myself. Dan's eyes were still fixed on mine, his expression hard to read.

Dan's POV

I could feel my cheeks burning as I realised that Phil caught me staring at him. But was he staring right back at me too?

"I er..you….uh..was just…" I stutter trying to save myself from further embarrassment.

"No…yeah..it's fine..I was…totally.." He replies just as flustered as I was. Then he offers to help me do up my jeans. He starts making his way towards me. I freeze. He stops, his face just a few inches away from mine. I can feel his breath on my cheek. He gently puts his hand on my face then slowly caresses it down my chest and stomach, all the way to my crotch. He carefully does the button and zip and looks back up at me. As I lose myself in his eyes, I am almost completely sure of my feelings for him.

"Phil?" I whisper, barely audible. "Kiss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

One moment he's standing shirtless at the other side of the room and the next we're locking lips. It was a gentle kiss. No tongue. But it definitely felt like it meant something. I slowly break away and open my eyes.

"Dan..I had no idea-" Phil starts.

"Neither did I." I cut him off. It's the truth. I had no idea that underneath our friendship was something a little more.

We pause for a moment.

"So, are we like gay now?" Phil says hesitantly.

"It sounds so much more daunting now that you say it out loud.." I laugh nervously. Are we? I mean I had never thought about it this way before. But I kind of liked it.

"I mean uh. Are you okay with it?" I need to know how he feels.

"I've never really thought about our relationship like this before but maybe it's not so bad." Phil reveals.

"Yeah. Same."

Phil looks down, putting his hand on my bare chest.

"I like it." He says quietly, looking up into my eyes again. I smile.

"Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

"Goodnight, Dan," Mum says as she gently closes the door behind her. "Remember not to roll onto your back!"

Lying on my side, I peer around the room, trying to make out the various objects I had left behind in my old room: my Pokémon collectibles, guitar hero controllers, my old Sony Vaio lying on the desk. I kind of miss living at home. I miss the food, the chats with mum and dad, the not caring about bills. I mean overall I like being independent but I wish Delia Smith would rustle up dinner for Phil and me sometime.

Phil.

Wow. I think back to earlier afternoon.

_He placed his hand on my chest and looked into my eyes._

"_I like it," he said with a shy smile._

The moment had been so perfect but so weird. It wasn't supposed to end up this way. Or was it? Nah. I've never believed in the whole horoscope stuff so there's no point in starting now. We both sort of knew that we shouldn't tell our mums when we saw them again. I'm not even sure what this is, to be perfectly honest. My mind is muddled with exhaustion of certain events over the past few days. Too tired to resist my eyelids closing, I fall asleep.

_The next day_

Despite rolling onto my back a few times during the night, I feel well rested. I walk to the kitchen where Mum is preparing some breakfast.

"Morning, pet," she says with a smile. "I'm popped some bread in the toaster and the kettles on. Help yourself."

I nod and rub my eyes. I'm not a morning person. I want to tell her thank you but expecting a reply from me when I have just woken up is like expecting asking for a miracle. It's not going to happen.

"We're going back to the hospital this afternoon for a check up on your burns and to see how your arm is doing," Mum calls from the living room. "Phil will be there too."

I spread some jam on my toast, pour some tea and join her.

"You have a few hours to get ready and then I'll drop you off."

I nod and take a bite of my toast. What am I going to say to Phil? Will it be awkward? We'll just have to find out.

_A few hours later_

"Well here we are," says Mum, the car slowing down just outside the hospital entrance.

"Thanks, Mum." I say but I don't move. There's a small pause. "Will you come with me?" I ask hesitantly.

Mum laughs. "Of course I will, darling." She parks the car and we walk in together. As mum talks to the girl at reception, I spot Phil and his mum approaching us. I wave and smile back at them. At least I wasn't the only one too scared to go alone.

"There you are! Phil here was worried that you wouldn't come." She says with a wink. Phil blushes lightly and I laugh. He's so cute sometimes. WHAT. Jesus, I surprise myself sometimes.

Mum leads us to a room where a doctor is already waiting. Phil and I stand silently, side by side. We haven't said a word yet. I was right. It was kind of awkward. The doctor, whose name is Jasmine, chats away to our mums while she prepares the cotton wool and warm water. She asks Phil and I to take a seat on the bed.

"Can you please remove your shirt, love?" she says in a strange accent. "No need to be embarrassed!" She smiles at me. She looks a little older than I am, but not quite as old as Phil. She was quite pretty; tall, brown eyes, hipster glasses, dark long hair. I glance at Phil. He's already taking of his jacket but I struggle with one arm and Mum helps me. I wince a little when she accidentally knocks my left arm.

"Awk sorry, pet!" she apologises, concern on her face.

"It's fine" I say, forcing a smile to reassure her.

"Here, I'll help," Phil intervenes. He gently takes the end of the shirt and pulls it over my good arm. I look down at what he was doing and cooperate, not making a sound. He manages to take it off easily enough and folds it neatly on the bed.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly, feeling exposed now that I was shirtless. I glance quickly at his chest. It looked the exactly like how it looked yesterday; pale, unblemished and perfect. I catch his eyes glancing at my own chest and we look away, slightly embarrassed.

"You guys a couple?" Jasmine asks, making polite conversation as she starts attending to Phil's back.

"Er.." I stutter.

"No!" My mum interrupts. "Just best friends."

Nice save Mum, I think.

"Oh, sorry!" Jasmine says, slightly embarrassed herself. "It was a personal question, I didn't mean to be prying. Its just that you look kind of cute together that's all I'm saying." She winks at me and I feel myself go crimson. Oh God. They suspect something. I'm not camp, am I? Phil certainly isn't.

"It's the hair isn't it?" Phil's mum jokes.

"Must be!" My mum replies, chuckles. I can't see Phil's face but I'm guessing it'd be a similar shade to mine if his face wasn't buried in the pillow. The ladies start chatting amongst themselves again and it's my turn. Phil and I swap places, exchanging apologetic glances. I place my cheek on the pillow and close my eyes as I brace myself for the burning sensation.

I gasp in pain but no one seems to hear. Suddenly, I feel something warm slip in to my palm, another hand. Phil's hand. What is he doing? They'll see! I'm not ready for them to find out about our relationship! It was a close shave last time!

I open my eyes and see Phil staring straight back at me. I open my mouth to protest but something about the look in his eyes disables me from speaking; affection, worry, love. I continue to study those beautiful blue eyes and forget about the pain almost immediately. Straightaway, I realise how strong my feelings are towards him. I don't care what my mum thinks and neither does Phil.

"Mum?" I interrupt the chatter.

"Yes, love?" She replies, the room becoming quieter. Phil's eyes grow wider, understanding what I'm about to do next. I open my mouth again and Phil gives a small nod, as if giving me permission.

"I'm.." I start. I swallow, plucking up the courage to get the rest of the words out.

"I'm bisexual.." I breathe out. "With Phil."


	6. Chapter 6

There's silence.

I stay completely still, my eyes not leaving Phil's.

"It's true," He blurts out. I relax a little, knowing Phil's on my side.

"Are you sure? His mum says.

"Yes." I reply.

"Well, what do you know!" Jasmine chuckles. "I knew you two would make a cute couple!"

Phil smiles nervously at me then turns to look at our parents.

"Mum?" I say noticing her muteness.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mum smiles with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" She covers he mouth with her hands.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. She's crying.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, I mean.." I try to explain. "It just sort of…did." She looks at me, eyes shining.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, pale faced.

"Honey, don't be sorry. It doesn't make a difference!" Mum says. "We love you both so much, no matter who you choose to be with." I sigh in relief. I had got it all wrong. I thought she was going to be mad at me and hate me. I close my eyes with a weak smile as a tear rolls down my face. I feel a warm hand gently wiping away the tear. Despite the drama, I feel safe.

"That's you finished, poppet," Jasmine says softly, reminding me why we came here in the first place. I sniff and swap places with Phil, still holding hands.

We were on our way out the door after Jasmine had finished attending to Phil when she holds me back.

"Hey, I know this is really unprofessional of me but I was wondering if I could get your number. We could hang out some time, the three of us." She smiled at me.

"Sure, that sounds great." I hastily write my number on a post-it and join the others.

"Want to go for coffee or something?" Mum suggests.

"I could do with some coffee." Phil's Mum agrees.

"Me and Dan are gonna grab a milkshake instead, if that's okay, Mum," says Phil.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll give you a lift into town and then we can go our separate ways."

"Is that okay with you, Dan?" Mum checks.

I smile. "Sounds great."

"Well, you two just be careful okay? Keep your phone on in case you want a lift home or you can just get the subway."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Don't worry," Phil intervenes. "I'll take good care of him." I can't help but smile. You have no idea how good it feels to hear him say that.

"I know you will, Phil." Mum says.

Everything seems to be turning out perfectly. Not the way I intended it to be. But I seem to have found my soul mate. And everyone seems cool with it. That's more than what I could have asked for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shakeaway?" I ask Phil as we arrive in Manchester City Centre.

"How'd you guess?" Phil grins. We're standing side by side and I really want to hold his hand but I can't bring myself to do it. What if we saw someone we knew? Or fans? How would they react? But I didn't have to contemplate the thought any longer because instead, Phil put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I smile at the ground, secretly happy of his display of affection.

"You go find a seat and I'll grab us some drinks." Phil says as we walk into Shakeaway.

"The usual, please." I say, sitting on a bar stool at the front window. I look out the window, surveying the passerby's. Manchester city centre wasn't a bad place. It was a bit run down but the people were generally nice. I spot a little girl with brown hair in pigtails, clutching a teddy bear. I smile; she was cute. But my smile fades when I see her face. In fact, I failed to notice her tear streaked cheeks and pouted lips. I search for her parent and understand that she is lost. I keep watching, scanning the crowd for a motherly figure that could be hers. I begin to get worried for her, when a frantic middle-aged woman appears and pulls her close in a protective manner. I smile, relieved that she found her mother.

"Hey, what you smiling at?" Phil asks, placing the two milkshakes on the table.

I laugh, feeling weirdly emotional at what I had just seen. I tell Phil what happened as we drink our milkshakes.

"Aww. I'm really glad she found her mum." Phil says.

"Yeah, me too."

We sit in silence for a bit as we sip our milkshakes, but I can't help but feel a like I'm being watched.

"So what do you want to do, Dan?"

"I don't mind. We can-wait. Doesn't that guy over there look suspicious to you?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, he does."

"I had the feeling we were being watched."

"Well, what does he want?"

"I don't know. Do you recognize him?" It was hard to see his face from here.

"No. Maybe we should call Mum to pick us up." Phil says nervously.

"Yeah." I agree. I was slightly scared. Looking in our direction, the dark figure took a small black device out of his jean pocket and spoke into it before putting it away.

"They're on our their way." Phil says. "Let's wait outside." Grabbing our drinks, we step outside and wait by the window. Phil puts his arm around me again and I feel slightly safer.

"Don't worry." Phil says, sensing my apprehension. "Just stay close." We walk in the opposite direction of the hooded man towards the main road and stop at the crossing.

"They'll be here soon, right Phil?"

"5 minutes."

I peer at the crowd beside us and recognize the mother and her child, but before I could mention anything to Phil, I feel something cool and hard pressing into my neck. I freeze, feeling Phil tighten his grip on my waist.

"Either of you make a sound and I'll put a bullet in pretty boy's neck, okay?" a growls into our ears.

I somehow fought the urge to shiver.

"Now, you're both going to come with me and do as I say." He continued, menacingly. "Make a scene and I'll kill you both."

Following the directions of the mysterious man, I slip my hand into Phil's. I knew for sure that I wasn't letting go anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I searched around frantically for possible ideas of escape but found none. I had to think of something. Fast. But it was too late. The man ushered us into a black van, checked if anyone was watching and closed the door behind us. There were another 2 men in the vehicle: the driver and another man beside us in the back. We were trapped. The mystery man sat in the passenger seat and made a gesture to the man in the back.

"You better stay still, pretty boy." A gruff voice warned me as a blindfold was put over my eyes. I flinched a little at the sudden contact.

"Oh sorry," he said mockingly. "Did I mess up Pretty Boy's hair?" The men in the front sniggered. Looked like I had a nickname already. I squeezed Phil's hand reassuringly, guessing that his blindfold was being put on too. But I didn't know if we were going to be all right. I didn't know why we were here in the first place. I didn't know how we were going to get out. I decided our best bet was to cooperate with the kidnappers.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, the van stopped and the men took our blindfolds off.

"You better keep your mouth shut." The mysterious man growled as he separated me from Phil. I open my mouth to protest but decide I better not say anything. The man revealed a pair of handcuffs and put them on Phil who cooperated fully, giving me a look of despair. I nodded in reply trying to reassure him. The man looked at me and chuckled darkly.

"You don't even need handcuffs. You're dumb enough to disable your own hands." I looked down at the floor, the men's menacing laugh making me sick. All the same, he cuffed my able hand to his own.

"Where are we going?" I asked bravely.

"To meet The Boss." The driver smirked. I gulped. 'The Boss.' I was shaking at the name alone. The possibilities of what The Boss might be like terrified me. I tried to shake the thoughts anyway, remembering to keep my calm.

We silently followed the men into an office building down a side street of a busy city. We took the lift up to the 16th floor, narrowing our chance of escape. When the doors opened, we entered a large modern office. Expensive paintings lined the walls, large glass panes provided a phenomenal view of the city, plush sofas with matching cushions and a grand mahogany desk in the centre of the room, with 'The Boss' sat behind it.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you're with us today, Mr Howell and Mr Lester."

I felt my jaw drop and eyes widen as I registered who exactly The Boss was: A woman. I'm didn't mean to be sexist or anything but the last thing I expected The Boss to be like was feminine and well… hot.

She looked around late 20's, had long brown hair neatly pinned up into a smart ponytail, deep brown eyes that studied me with curiosity behind designer frames, lips painted with pale pink lipgloss, flawless, tanned skin and that body. She was slim but had that hourglass figure that Beyonce would kill for. Her open buttoned blouse showed off her cleavage and revealed a black lace bra underneath.

"See something you like?" She said provocatively.

I blush, realising that was directed towards me gaping at her. She giggled at my embarrassment.

"Sorry, hun. I'm here to do business." She stood up and walked towards me. I couldn't help but notice how amazing her ass looked in that tight skirt. I forced myself to look forward as she stood behind me. Suddenly, her voice was in my ear.

"But maybe if you could help me, I'm sure I could arrange a thing or two.." I somehow fought the urge to shiver as she whispered words of lust into my ear. I noticed my breathing had gone all ragged so I swallowed and tried to regain my composure.

"And this must be Mr Lester." she said as she stalked over towards Phil. I had completely forgotten about him. I glanced over at Phil to see The Boss examining him. Phil looked uncomfortable as she put a hand on his face but he was breathing heavily like me too.

"Such beautiful eyes," she mused as she stared into Phil's face. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She was all over Phil and he couldn't do anything about it. I guess Phil could say the same thing about me too.

"Oh. I see." The Boss smiled evilly. "You're a couple." She turned to look at me. "How cute." I stared at her stony faced, no longer affected by her power. So this was how she got these men to work for her; manipulation. I almost felt sorry for them, cast under her flirtatious spell.

"In that case, in order to protect each other, you'll both be eager to tell me why you're working for Maria." My emotionless expression changed to a look of confusion. Maria? What was she talking about?

"Um, who's Maria?" Phil asked timidly.

"DON'T BE COY WITH ME, LESTER." She snapped. Phil and I jumped at the unexpected reaction.

"I know everything about you, Lester. You too, Howell. I know where you've been and exactly what you've been doing. I've been keeping an eye on you, boys, but it seems as if I'm not the only one who has."

I struggled to take in all this information. Why has The Boss been spying on us? And Maria too.

"It was you who bombed the apartment, wasn't it?" Phil gasped.

"Oh good. You're not just a pretty face." She replied dryly. I scold myself for not making the connection.

"Looks like you got lucky. You escaped with, what, only a few burns and a broken arm? Pity all those other residents weren't as fortunate as you, hmm?"

I looked at the floor, filling with guilt and shame. All of those people, seriously injured, some even dead, and all because of us. What made it worse was that we survived it; the plan failed and residents were innocently killed.

"So. Are you going to tell me about Maria or not?" The Boss said impatiently.

"We literally have no idea who this 'Maria' person is so I'm pretty sure we're not working for her." I said as The Boss walked towards the window, her back turned to us.

"Then why was she following you?" She shot back. "What is so important about you that she'd send 15 agents daily, to you alone?" Wow. 15 of em and we didn't even notice?

"Seriously, we have no idea either." Phil replies.

"Stubborn, are we?" she pondered. "Don't lie to me, Lester. I'll get a real answer out of one of you, one way or another."

"Honestly! We're telling the truth!" I protested.

"Save it, Howell. Ricky, take them to the lower level. If I can't get a proper answer from you, then I'm sure Thompson can."


	9. Chapter 9

No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"Please. Listen to me. You-" but my desperate pleas were cut of by a hand slapping harshly over my mouth. I started to panic and thrash about. Suddenly, I felt a prick in my shoulder.

"NO!" I screamed. But it was too late. Blackness was seeping into my vision. I tried to fight it, I really did. It made my head hurt and my limbs feel heavy. I wanted to close my eyes, I felt nauseous and so tired. Eventually, the darkness took over.

After what seemed like an eternity of black nothingness, I stirred. I was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. My neck was sore and I had a blinding headache but I had other things to worry about. What had happened? Where was Phil? Scared and disoriented, I opened my eyes. There was a bright white spotlight shining down on me. I was sitting down, my feet bound and both my hands cuffed to the arms of the metal chair. A trickle of sweat ran down the back of my neck and I shivered. I was shaking in fear. My shirt had disappeared along with all bandages. I felt exposed. Horribly, horribly exposed. The rest of the room was dark apart from a similar spotlight on another chair, where Phil was sitting, unconscious. I tested the chains on my wrists but I couldn't even lift my hands a centimeter from the chair and only hurt my broken arm.

"There's no point in trying to escape." A male voice came from the darkness. It sounded like it came from a few metres away. "You're not leaving until I say so." Dim lights flickered on, revealing the rest of the bare room and the source of the voice: Thompson. He was incredibly tall and muscular, at least six foot four. He looked about his late forties, his tanned skin showing small signs of ageing. Even if I could get out of this chair, there was no way I could get past him.

Phil groaned, from a few feet away, catching both of our attention. He tried to move but realising he was tied to the chair, his eyes snapped open.

"Gentlemen," said Thompson. "I'll make it real simple for you. Tell me why you're working for Maria and I'll let you go unharmed. Refuse and you shall endure great fear and pain."

I gulped. We knew nothing. He was never going to believe us.

"You must have got the wrong person or something. We know nothing." I said, shakily.

My courage was met with an abrupt, harsh slap to the face.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME." Phil whimpered.

He slapped me again on the same cheek. This time I couldn't help but let out a yelp. I could feel the skin heating up where his hand had made contact. I was petrified. The man was clearly ruthless.

Thompson sighed and started pacing the room. He was clearly stressed.

"If you won't tell me, I'll only to get it out of you another way. Now. I'm going to ask you one last time. Why. Are. You. Working. For. Maria."

"Please." I was close to tears. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Thompson stopped walking abruptly.

"Right. That's it." He stormed out of the room.

"Phil?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Phil replied trembling.

My heart broke. "I'm so sorry." He looked so vulnerable.

"Don't be." He smiled weakly.

"We'll get out of this mess." I reassured him.

Just then, Thompson came back with 3 other men who I recognized as the ones who kidnapped us. They were holding a large briefcase each and set them down on a table by the door.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" said Thompson, holding up a whip.


	10. Chapter 10

The men set the briefcases down onto the table and opened them. Inside were various instruments of torture - from knives to guns and everything in between. The worst part was that I knew they weren't going to kill us. All they wanted was answers, which we didn't have.

Thompson clicked his fingers and 2 of the men made their way towards me with empty hands and emotionless expressions.

"W-what are you doing?" Phil said warily.

Ignoring him, they began to undo chains around my legs and wrists. I kept silent, cooperating as they pulled me to my feet. Standing up had made me dizzy, not to mention the fact that he was gripping my broken arm tightly, but I kept my mouth shut. They took me to the other side of the room, and let go of my arms roughly. I stumbled but managed to keep my balance. Now was my chance. If I could get out and get help, then I could come back for Phil. But 2 of the men were already standing guard at the door and Thompson was only a few feet in front of me. My heart fell.

"Now. For every wrong answer you give me, you can enjoy the sensation of having your flesh destroyed." Thompson's smile was empty, but the threat was real.

"I told you." I said, my breathing shallow. "You've got the wrong people."

In a split second, the whip was across my stomach. Phil screamed. I fell to the ground, winded. I could feel the skin burning where the whip had been.

"Wrong answer." Said Thompson. "Do you want to try that again or do I have the pleasure of continuing?"

I said nothing. I was so scared. I didn't know what to say.

"STAND UP!" He yelled. I shakily got to my feet, my good arm protecting my stomach.

"TURN AROUND." Thompson instructed. So I faced the wall and closed my eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Leave him alone!" Phil cried.

"SILENCE!" roared Thompson, making me jump.

Then the torture began.

"TELL ME!" he roared as he repeatedly lashed the whip onto my back- each blow more painful than the last. I yelled out again and again. My face was contorted with pain and my knees were weak but I couldn't give in. Suddenly, in that moment of despair, I felt hope. Hope that our parents would realise we were gone. Hope that witnesses of our kidnapping would contact the police.

I was only brought back to reality by the sound of Phil sobbing. I was numb. I wasn't even scared anymore. The only thing reminding me that this wasn't a nightmare was the pain. Thompson stopped and my knees gave way.

"Do you want to tell me something useful now, eh?" Thompson growled.

I lay unmoving, my breathing shuddering my whole body. I finally opened my eyes, squinting at the intense light.

Thompson yanked me up by my hair. I couldn't help but whimper. He tightened his grip, causing me to yelp, and pulled me up to eye level. I averted his gaze.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He spat in my face and I was forced to look him straight in the eyes. His cold grey eyes searched my own. Finding nothing, he slammed my nose down onto his knee with a great force. This time I couldn't help but shriek at the blinding pain, and the unmistakable crunch of my nose. Thompson marched off, leaving me on the floor to assess the damage. My nose was definitely broken by the looks of the blood dripping down my face.

Thompson came back, dragging Phil by the ear.

"Do you see what you've done?" Thompson said through gritted teeth into Phil's ear. He had stopped crying but that didn't take away the look of sheer terror in his eyes.

I smiled through the tears, trying to show Phil it wasn't his fault, but the agony caused me to wince after a second.

Next thing, we were both being strapped back in our chairs.

"Either of you boys want to tell me anything?"

"I beg you.." Phil whispered.

"Nope?" Thompson continued pretending he hadn't heard Phil.

"Your turn." Said Thompson, turning towards him with a stun gun in his hand.

"No. Please." I croaked.

"I NEED ANSWERS, DAN. SIMPLE AS THAT." He pointed the small red dot at Phil's chest and pulled the trigger. Bright, lightening bolts shot out of the taser into Phil's chest, a static sound filling the room. Phil's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body started to convulse and shudder.

"PLEASE STOP. YOU'RE HURTING HIM." I screamed at Thompson. Phil was now starting to make whimpering sounds as he continued to jerk and spasm in his chair.

I summoned every fibre of energy in my body. "STOP!" I yelled. And he did. Phil's head hung limp on his chest, but his body still twitched slightly every now and then. He was unconscious. Huge sobs racked through my body, fresh tears running down my face. I didn't try to hold back this time. And as I cried, the door flung open and there was a great commotion, but I barely noticed. I couldn't take my eyes off Phil. My Phil. I didn't care anymore. They hurt Phil. And that was the only thing that could hurt me. I eventually tore my eyes from Phil and paid attention to my surroundings. Thompson was being handcuffed and other men were being escorted out of the room. A young woman appeared by my side and gently touched my shoulder. I flinched at the sudden contact.

"There's no need to be scared anymore." She smiled, kindly. She didn't look much older than me, but she had this air of authority around her. She had blonde hair tied up in a smart ponytail and wore a smart business suit.

"W-what's going on?" I mused as more police men arrived.

"Haven't you guessed yet?" She smiled. "I'm Maria."


	11. Chapter 11

Maria?

At first I felt relief. Relief that it was all over.

But then I felt anger. She was the one who got us into this mess in the first place.

Two men undid my handcuffs and helped me out of the chair.

"YOU DID THIS." I screamed at her. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BITCH."

I began to thrash about, trying to attack her but the two men holding me back.

She seemed unfazed as I hurled more verbal abuse at her, just smiling at me.

"Shhh, Dan. We'll talk about it later. You need to rest. You've been through a lot."

A paramedic came over and injected me with something that made me feel sleepy.

"I HATE YOU!" I cried again and again, my cries become weaker. I was placed onto a stretcher, slowly blacking out.

"And, Howell." I heard a distant voice. "Thanks, you did great."

Back in the hospital. Same smell. Same artificial lighting. Same strong desire to leave. My parents were talking in hushed voices beside me, not aware that I was awake. But just before I could get their attention, Maria walked in and asked them to leave. Mum opened her mouth to protest, but nodded. "I'll see you in a minute, pet."

Maria sat down. She was on her own.

"Now, I'm sure you have many questions, but we'll deal with those later. First of all, I want to apologise. I work for MI6. We have been working to find Lily Mack's secret headquarters for years and yes, we took a major risk but as you can see, it all worked out for the best."

"Worked out for the best?!" I began.

"As I said, all questions to the end, please. As I was saying. You and Phil have been part of a major scheme for the past few months. The idea was to attract Mack's agents and for you to be taken to their secret headquarters and for us to follow you, which all went according to plan. We sent agents to follow you everyday as bait, which wasn't hard seeing as you barely leave the house. You were completely oblivious to everything that was happening, which was for the best. Now. Questions?"

"So, you actually planned for us to be kidnapped? You mean that you knew we were being taken and you just sat there and did nothing?" I said, disgustedly.

"Essentially, yes." She replied. "But as I said before, it was all part of a elaborate scheme. Lily Mack has been part of a huge gang of criminals who- well. I don't want to scare but they do horrible, horrible things. Things that no humans should ever be put through."

"I think I have an idea." I said stiffly.

"I know. And I apologise. But do know that you have extremely helped all of us at SIS and we would like to award you and Phil with honours."

"But why me and Phil? Why us? You could have picked anyone else?"

She sighed. "Your internet fame is what drew you to our attention. You and Phil seemed mentally stable enough to withhold the situation and you were easy enough to track down. It was a risk. But one worth taking."

I nodded. It was too late to complain. It's all over.

"Now. One of my agents is going to have a word with you about what went down in there. Just a few questions for you to answer. Then you should be ready to go home and return life as normal."

"Okay. But where's Phil?"

"He's in another ward. He's been awake for some time. It's best if you don't see each other for a while. Take time for things to settle down. You'll see each other in therapy of course."

"Therapy?!" I said.

"I'm afraid so. Just for a few sessions." She stood up and began to leave. Just before she got to the door, she turned around. "See you around, Howell."

And I never saw her again.

Looking back in it now, I'm glad this ordeal happened, for two reasons.

1. Like Maria said, I've stopped a serious crime organization and helped MI6. So technically I've worked for the secret service. Pretty badass.

And 2. It brought Phil and I together. You can't help but grow closer to a person who has shared such a dramatic experience with you. He's doing fine by the way. So am I. A few scars and a weird nose, but I can deal with that. Therapy is helping too, surprisingly and we still keep in touch with Jasmine.

Even though it wasn't mean to happen, in a way, it kind of was.


End file.
